zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Rumor Mill
The Super Rumor Mills are four items from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are unlocked upon installation of the DLC Packa "The Master Trials" and "The Champion's Ballad". The books "Super Rumor Mill V1", "Super Rumor Mill V2", "Super Rumor Mill V3" and "Super Rumor Mill V4" are written by Traysi and involved during the side quests "EX Strange Mask Rumors", "EX Teleportation Rumors!", "EX Ancient Horse Rumors" and "EX Royal Guard Rumors" . Transcripts ;Volume 1 "Traysi here! Awake or asleep, my quest for juicy rumors never rests! EVER. Doesn't everyone gossip in their sleep? Today I've got a hot rumor fresh from the mill that is... wait for it... an EXCLUSIVE! And that special topic is... the mysterious Korok Mask! They say if you pour enough love into an object, a spirit will inhabit it. Something that creepy's just gotta be true! And apparently, this, this Korok Mask really is inhabited by a spirit! If you wear it, it supposedly shakes and makes weird and adorably weird noises every now and then. Maby it does that to tell you when friends are nearby and you can't see them? Who knows! Some say the treasure chest containing this mask is hidden in a tree hollow in a forest that makes people lose their way. Hmm, sounds like a tough place to find something! Luckily, word has it there's a convenient trick for finding your way... Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★" ;Volume 2 "Traysi here! No matter where I go, my love for rumors inevitably follows... Don't you make it a point to dig up rumors while traveling? In any case, today's topic of discussion is... The Dream of Teleportation! Apparently, there was once an ancient medallion that could instantly teleport you wherever you placed it... What's more, this wondrous item may still be somewhere out there, just waiting to be scooped up! I must say, it sounds like the perfect item for travelers, adventurers, and rumor-lovers alike! I hear the treasure chest containing this tool is located beneath a labyrinth in northeast Akkala. Is it true, or just a beautiful dream? I'll let you decide that for your yourself, dear reader. Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★" Volume 3 "I've loved rumors since before I was born. In fact, I was the first to report on my rumored '' ''birthday! Traysi here! This time I've got a juicy bite of gossip I've been dying to share! Ancient horse gear is real, and it is FABULOUS! Apparently, there's some incredible horse gear from Hyrule's distant past. I'm talking long, long ago, folks! A bridle that increases your horse's skill and a saddle that can instantly summon your horse to your side. The bridle is south of Hyrule Ridge, beneath a cherry blossom tree at a mountain where creatures gather. The saddle is at a mysterious spring where a horse spirit resides. At least, that's what the rumors say. Sounds like the ancients liked to horse around. I NEED that gear! Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★" '' '''Volume 4' ''"From the moment I wake to the moment I sleep, my mind is full of rumors. Even my dreams are gossipy! Traysi here! You fine folks keep up with dream rumors too, don't you? Well, this one's so good that it might well be a dream. Listen up, history buffs! This tidbit is about the brave soldiers who were tragically wiped out during the Grate Calamity. The royal guards who protected the royal family! Amongst Hyrule's soldiers, only the best of the best had the honor of guarding the royal family. Apparently, the equipment they wore can still be found somewhere in Hyrule Castle. They say a former maid spoke of a treasure near the Dining Hall, in the Guards' Chamber, and on the second floor. I do hope one day Hyrule Castle is restored to its former glory, complete royal guards. Hmm... I wonder when a royal guard in shining armor will come and sweep me off MY feet... Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★" '' See also * Misko's EX Journal * Misko's EX Journal 2 * Rumor Mill * Traysi Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC